Sakura, The Mysterious Hybrid
by Zaya Ayame
Summary: A mysterious girl, is given a choice to go to a new world and is taken to the Dragon Ball Z world, where she meets a familiar Tyrant. T changed to M rated. The chapters 7 and 8 are up! It's continued thanks to lots of help! Due Editting On Hold
1. Prologue

Okay Now this is my 3rd story. The other one, I lost my train of thought. So here it is!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prologue_**- **_The Beginning of A New Life_**

**_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My Pov:**

I am a simple girl, a strange girl but a girl none the less. I go to school, but I don't have friends. I have have always been weird, but I don't know why people thought that. Either it was my hot temper, to my strange way of fighting. Yes, I fight. And I don't care what anybody thinks of me. I don't fear anyone, not even my own family. Well, I didn't when they were alive. They died when I was 5 and I never knew them well enough to call them my parents. I live on my own and have my own job. My name is Sakura. I'm 16 and I go to high school, so enough about me here's my story:

I was one of the most achieving kids in the entire school, and I didn't care. I made straight A's and I didn't have anyone to brag it to because I had no parents, but I pulled through. I instead bragged to my friends: Lucifer (creepy but cool), Diana, and Kochan. I never once thought about thanking them, but inside I knew they knew I thanked them.

"Yo, earth to Sakura, you in there," Kochan said as he waved his hand in front of my face, breaking the trance." Oh, good! Your not totally lost", Kochan chuckled.

" Hey, What the hell's that supposed to mean you jerk"? I yelled at him, causing him to involuntarily flinch.

" N-nothing I was just wondering if y-you were daydreaming or not! Nothing personal, really"! He defended.

" Yeah well, you better be more polite next time. Or I won't hesitate to smack you right upside the HEAD"! I yelled balling my fist up to his face.

He put his hands up in a defensive way." Okay, okay, I'm sorry"!

" Yeah, you better be", I muttered before the last bell of the day rang to dismiss us.

I quickly decided to go home. The faster the better it would be if I went along with my schedule. I as I walked along the street, I thought of a fav. TV show I used to watch, and trembled in excitment that today it would show the last episode of the Frieza Saga. I know, you probably think that I shouldn't bother myself with a kid's show, but damn it's a great show. I hurriedly increased my speed in getting home. I couldn't wait!

I walked in to find everything as it was when I left. My room was kind of boyish, but I didn't really care. I walked to my room and found my cat, Ice lieing on his back in a cute way just begging for his belly to be scratched. I always adored cats in a way that made other people think I was Catwoman or something. I scatched Ice's belly and scratched his ears too. As I continued down the hall to my room I began to daydream about Dragon Ball Z, my fav. show.

I'm a great artist no doubt, well that's what people's opinion of my art is. To my surprise, and much to other's, my favorite character was Frieza himself. Now before you start to say WTF, I'll tell you why I like Frieza. You see, from the first time I saw him to all the story I've heard Akira Toryama about Frieza childhood, ((AN: THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, IT'S NOT REAL))I had always thought Frieza was a pretty good guy, if people didn't challenge him so much. To me, he is a great strategist, and a mastermind of plots. Plus hot tempered like me. But I never thought of dating a guy alike him. Or finding the right person for him, that won't run away and scream their head off at him being a tyrant and all.

I threw my books on my bed and switched the TV on, my mind surging with questions. As the time past on the show slowly went to the credits, and I slowly got tired. As I got tired I went to make my dresser where I had my art. I had pictures of every Elite and Low Level that was in Frieza's army, even many pictures of Frieza. MANY! I even got into a little fobia and created a little FanArt, and merged and Ice'jin and a Felin'jin (made up by the way) and created a beautiful Felice'jin (Fe-lice-jin) that would make up my character:

The hair on her was white with blood red streaks ,the skin pale. But I still had the tear-like streaks that Frieza has under her eyes. I created her wardrobe alittle and have one picture with a kimono and another with her battle armor. She still has 3 toed feet like Frieza. But instead of an Ice'jin tail she has a Cat tail and ears. Her face is also arched like cat's. She has red cat-like eyes, and are slits instead of round. Her fingernails are black but have claws. She still had the shin, upper-arms, and shoulder carapaces in silver. In a guys opinion, she's a total hottie, and most think Frieza is gay, so I don't pay them mind.

As I start to think about the last episode, I doze off to sleep in an endless void of who know where. My mind wanders back to the previous episodes and I start to play them back in my mind. I keep getting the feeling somethings happening at every turn. My playback is cut short, when I'm surrounded by darkness, and all I see is a small white light. I remember how my friends always say "run away from the light" but instead I walk towards it. I'm blinded by the light and am chained to a table. _This is not good_, I thought.

A voice a very faint voice comes into my head and whispures to me." _You have a chance to be free to make a choice. I will give you the choice to stay in the world you are in, or follow your greatest dreams. You have an image of your figure, that will be your new body if you wish. Make your choice"! _And all too soon a man with a black coat comes up to me and releases me, unlatching the binds. He gives me two buttons, one which leads to the new world or the other that leads me home.

My mind keeps telling me to go home and never think about this, but my heart keeps telling me to let my curiosity roam and learn of this new land. I weigh the odds and I figure out my life there in my world is meaningless, so I make the choice of my life, and chose the button of the new land. As soon as I push it, I fall into a void like pit, and feel my body breaking up from it's atoms. As I fall a searing goes through my back and and throbing is soon attained. I see a light at the end of the pit and brace my self for landing.

I open my eyes slowly. My back and head hurt so much, it feels like someone hit me with a sludge hammer. I gaze at my surroundings and find my people around me. Very strange people. One is a pig, another is a cat, one is a blue haired girl, a little kid, an old man, a talking turtle, a cue-ball head, and 2 spiky haired men. All staring at me. My confusion turns to anger, causing me to glare at everyone. And I finally stand up, I quickly notice my tail swinging angrily behind me. And turn to everyone. My eyes widen at the rememberance of my fav. show. Oh my Goodness, I was sent to Dragon Ball Z world.

The first one to break the silence is Goku, as usual. He speaks in an unsure tone." Who are you"? And I turn to him, confused and showing it. I conjure up some courage and speak for the first time in this world, and find my voice softer than it was before." My name is Sakura", I turn to Raditz and smirk at him. He seems confused too. I turn totaly to Raditz and decide to surprise him." Hey, hows the Prince doing these days".

**Ends Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. And I really need your opinions on my stories. Cause I'm totally running out of idea's and I need yall's** reviews!**


	2. Unknown Hatred Within

**_To DBZ Angel:_** Yes this is a Frieza/Sakura Fic. Thanks for asking. It'll get to the Namek part soon. Jusy wait a see :)'

I Hope you all like this next chapter. And like I said keep those reviews coming. he he bye bye now and enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2:Unknown Hatred Within_**

**_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**My Pov:**_

My smirk widened when Raditz looked at me with his mouth hanging wide open. He looked me up and down and I unfortunatly took it the wrong way." Hey! If your gonna look at me, THAN LOOK ME IN THE EYES DAMN IT"!

Raditz stood there, uppauled by what I just did. Before I knew what was happening, I was face first in the dirt. _He had actualy hit me! A GIRL! Oh now he's going to pay!_ I got up from the dirt and glared at him growling. _He went too far!_ My speed was pretty fast, and so was my strength! Before I hit him I saw his scouter beep continuously. He fell into the dirt and landed a good 10 feet away. I smirked at my power.

He slowly got up and smirked at me. _He smirked me...when I hit him... oh he's up to something._

" Ah now I see. You must be an Ice'jin. Heh, Frieza would actualy kill me if he found out that

I killed the last Ice'jin female, with a power level 1,500. I'm going to have plenty of fun with you before your end". Raditz snickered before he charged at me, pounding my face with a deadly uppercut. I elevated myself to land on my feet when I flew through the air. He must have expected that cause when I looked at where he **was**. he wasn't there. I felt myself falling fast into the ground causing a crater to take place under me.

" Now this seems this is getting quite old. I'm going to finish this"! He charged at me from the air. I couldn't move from the injuries. I was totaly helpless to what he was going to do to me. I'm really gonna die.

The next thing I know Raditz scouter beeps like a phone. Raditz stops in the air, and clicks his scouter button. I can't hear a word their saying, so I just hope that he doesn't kill me.

**_End Pov._**

Raditz answered the call hoping it wasn't Nappa and Prince Vegeta. Unfortunatly it was even worse. It was Lord Frieza!" Yes Lord Frieza", Raditz answered. He absolutly hated Frieza, but none the less, he could do nothing about it, lest he suffer at the hands of the same demon that destroyed his race.

" I over heard you, Raditz...", Raditz gulped as his eyes widened." You had better not kill her or else you'll wish you'ld have never been born! I want you to bring her to me alive". Raditz growled. He would be dead anyway by Frieza, and the only way he would get his revenge is kill

the female of his race. Just like he did.

" No, I don't care if I died. You can't get me here so I'll just kill her. You lizards don't need to re-populate anyway. Besides it's only fair. aha ha ha ha! So long Frieza"! He took clicked the scouter off. He glanced over at the Ice'jin and smirked." NOW YOU DIE WEAKLING"! Raditz screamed as he began to charge at her again, this time at a fast rate.

Sakura's eye widened ((One is damaged)). _Oh, he did not just call me weak did he? HE DID! THAT BASTARD! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!_ " I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK RADITZ"! Sakura's whole body started to glow and shrink. Her hair became blood-red and her claws grew. Her eyes turned cold and blood thrirsty. All of her injuries were healed and her tail changd from that of a cat's to that of an Ice'jin's, smooth and pale. Her fangs grew. Her already purple lips turned black. And her feet changed as though they hitched like a cat's. She had transformed for the first time, and was awsomly powerful.

Raditz stared at the creature before him. He had never once witnessed a transformation, so he was in awe. He regained his composure and began to think. _This is incredible, I won't stand a chance against this beast, I need to call Prince Vegeta, he'll be able to take on this beast! _He then looked to Goku._ Frist things first! I have to kill my brother._

He flew at a fast speed toward Goku who was staring at Sakura." NOW YOU DIE KAKAROT"! He screamed as he charged at Goku. He didn't see it coming and got the front of Raditz attack. He was thrown back as far as the human eye could see. Raditz decided to finish what he started. He flew all the way to where Goku landed. Raditz charged up the finshing blow." DOUBLE SUNDAY", blowing Goku through the chest killing him instantly.((sorry Goku fans)) He laughed and turned to Sakura.

As he turned he didn't have to go far to come face to face with her. She saw Goku's body slowly drift into the water. Her eyes found Raditz's again filled with anger and cold." You shouldn't have done that", her voice was as cold as Frieza's in his final form, except with a feminen ring to it. Raditz backed up.

_W-why does s-she s-sound like F-Frieza? There's no way I'm gonna hang around here._ Raditz swung a punch at Sakura, which was caught as easily as it was swung. She shattered all of his knuckles by applying pressure. He howled in pain. She put a hand up to his chest and chuckled a cold laugh." Say Ja'nae", and with that she blasted his chest. She threw him toward the island.

Krillin and the others were flabbergasted by what had happened. First this unknown visitor shows up, then she transforms into a another creature, Goku gets killed by Raditz, Raditz gets killed by this unknown visitor, and now this. Krillin almost thought he soiled himself.

Just then Raditz flew right past Krillin and landed on the beach. Krillin hesitated at going near him. He heard groaning coming from the body. As he slowly walked over to him Raditz yelled out in pain, and Krillin jumped. Picollo made a dramatic entrance into the battle ((sortof))

and landed next to Raditz.

" Well, what do we have here... hmm. Who did this?", Picollo asked. Sakura smirked. _Time to re-introduce myself._ She flew back to the island, where she met the strange Picollo.

She smiled at him and held out her hand." Nice to meet you, Sakura's the name". She said as he stared at her strangly. She slowly lowered her hand, growling." Fine then don't greet me pathetic Namekian". She mumbled crossing her arms and turning her head to the side in an appauled mannor.

Picollo gasped, he had never knew his race._ What did this girl call me? A Namekian! That must be what I am! Well, it's easy to say that the planet is named Namek. Now to find out what this girl is._ He sighed and apologized.

_**My Pov:**_

" Why are you here, and how did you...?", The introductions were cut short by coughing from a certain sayain. We both turned to see Raditz staring at us. I got angry from the interruption.

" What do you want, Sayain. It's rude to interrupt a conversation!", I spat, as if wanting to intimidate him. He just simply growled.

" I-I'ts t-too bad K-Kakarot had to die. H-He would h-have made q-quite a p-purger.", He laughed. I couldn't stand it! I just had to put this weakling in his place!

" HAH, Goku would have never joined you! He would have rather been killed anyway!", I spoke in a menecing tone that made shiver, and give me the pleasure of seeing it.

" Wait a minute you two! Goku can be brought back to life! We still have the dragon balls", Picollo stated between our argument us up. It made me angry.

" Yeah, well good luck with that. Hey Raditz, why don't you tell me where your space ship is?", I practicly heard his choke on his blood or something else.

" M-My ship! H-How did you k-know I had a ship?", yet again, questions.

" I know you had a ship because 1. your not an Earthling 2. You might not be able to travel in space without one, and 3. IT'S PRETTY DAMN OBVIOUS, CAUSE YOU JUST SAID YOU HAD ONE"! He laughed, and starting coughing at the same time." What are you up to?", He simply smirked.

" Heh, m-my partners Nappa and P-Prince Vegeta, overheard e-every word of o-our conversation about the d-dragon balls. I bet they would g-get here in a-about a y-year.", He stated as if he had gotten the upper hand.

I laughed and powered down to my original form. And walked away a little before turning my head to show them a big confident smirk." Well, let them come! Cause I'll be ready for them! No stupid monkeys are gonna tell me what to do! Or anyone else. So I would advise you to do me a favor and just die already!", I had so much confidence, I had to control myself from laughing to hard turning away. Now I'm pretty sure he got the message!

**_End Chapter 2

* * *

_**

I hope this chapter isn't too bad or too good. If the story seems twisted sorry. Just the way I am.Don't forgetthe revieeeeewwwws! 


	3. Sayain's First Loss, Woman's Best Battle

**This is the next Chappy. enjoy!  
Frieza: I still didn't get that kiss I wanted from last time!  
Akaida: KISS?  
Frieza: Ofcourse, now come here my little princess.  
Akaida: O.O Um help! I mean read and Review Please!**

_**

* * *

****Sayain's First Loss, Woman's best Battle **_

**_By_** **_Akaida Felin'jin_**

_**My Pov:**_

It's been well over a year. My birthday has come and gone! I am now 17, since my birthday was a week before I left, and the sayains can't be that punctual! Picollo and Korin, Goku's friend have trained me the whole time. I can't believe I've gotten stronger than the others. It will be 1 day before the sayains arrive, And I'm ready!

Right now I'm concentrating on trying to control my transformations. But right now, I can't seem to get it! It must be anger but I don't know what to be angry about. I've tried everything to keep my form for atleast 20 minutes. I guess I'll have to waste no time defeating those sayains. My 2nd form is beautiful, Picollo couldn't stop staring at me for a moment. I should concentrate on my anger more.

_**Normal POV:**_

The ground shook under the pressure of Sakura's power in transforming. It cracked and broke into pieces, scaring her into thinking that she might fall into the ground. Her legs wobbled a little.

" Sakura you must not think the worst! Close your eyes, if you think you can complete the transformation!", Picollo yelled as he gritted his teeth.(AN: lame I know --...)

Sakura closed her eyes and imagined her 2nd form from before when she fought Raditz. Her mind concentrated on her fight in her raging mind. She could feel her power racing into her her as she powered up. All went silent for a few moments that seemed to go by as hours. She immediatly opened her eyes, revealing white. The ground trembled as she seemed lost in her mind debating on how much power to use. Then, without a second thought, she screamed as her ki exceeded Picollo's, leaving him trembling on the ground heavily breathing for air, while she completeed her transformation.

She opened her eyes to find her body sweeling from pain through the concentrated transformation. Her body screamed at her, as she tried to get up. She fell back down with a plop onto the ground, catching a breather.

_I can't beleave how much stronger I've become! There's no way those damned Sayains are gonna beat me. Now... to get... back...up! Ow! Ok, note to self, do not try and get up without checking for broken body parts. Ow! _She thought as she looked at her body to find a broken ankle, a screaming neck, and a busted ego! She found Picollo staring at her with a 'what the hell' look on his face.

" Hey Picollo! How did I do?", She yelled as she ignored the pain through her body, and began to walk over to Picollo.(AN: tell me if I say the names too much --...)

Picollo found his inner composure and took a deep sigh of relief." You did great kid! You managed to keep your 2nd form intact for about an hour. I'm impressed! Here, eat a senzu bean.", he said pulling a senzu bean out of his pocket. Unaware of what the outcomes may be if she ate it.

She looked at the bean strangly, and slowly took it from Picollo. She studied the bean, then shrugged off the feeling of what it could do, and popped the bean in her mouth. She chewed it for a moment, before she felt strangly stronger. She looked at her body to find her wounds dessipated, and her cuts healed.

Picollo raised an eye brow at her little charade." Well, let's go see how the others are...", before he could finish, he found Sakura holding her stomach. He ran to her side to help her up to find that her eyes were not their brilliant red. Instead they were strangly glazed over, making her look as if her soul had been pulled out.

Sakura spoke in that menecing voice again, back when she faced Raditz." Picollo...you will not survive the fight. Leave now or forever regret your life.", She finished. She then, screamed and blackish aura surrounding her, transforming her back into her original form, as she fell to the ground unconcious.

Picollo stood there, totally frozen by her words and tone. He was contemplating what she meant by 'forever regret your life'. He sighed and walked over to her, over shadowing her face." Kid, I don't know what you are, but you have no control over my actions.", he then led her home for a much deserved rest.

**_Sayain Battlefield:_**

Nappa and Vegeta had already landed in a city and demolished it. They were so far on their way to find the dragonballs for Vegeta's much needed immortality. Nappa had gotten into a strange conversation about Frieza's order's.

" Hey Vegeta, what do you think Lord Frieza meant by look for an Ice'jin girl? Is he like, looking for more concubines?", Nappa questioned as he and both Vegeta were scouting over Earth.

Vegeta sighed and held the bone where the skull and the nose bone meet." Becuase you idiot, this girl is a part of his race! He obviously wants to mate with her. He probably doesn't even know what she looks like.", Vegeta explained.

Nappa thought for a moment about his words. Then got an idea." Hey Vegeta, I got an idea! How about we kill the girl that way Frieza won't have any little Ice'jin brats?", Nappa said as he laughed.

Vegeta stopped flying for a moment. Then looked at Nappa with a smirk plastered on his face." You know, that's the first time I've something smart come out of your mouth!", Vegeta replied snickering." Anyway, we had best find that girl". That said, they both kicked in the afterburners and made trails.

After a while, both Vegeta and Nappa had gotten to the battlefield. Picollo, Tien, Choatzu, Gohan, and Krillin, were all talking with each other, while Yamcha fought and Saibaman. Sakura, was contemplating a plan to outsmart them.

Sakura was sat in a corner of the battlefield meditating and watching Yamcha fight. _Damn, I've been too hardheaded to try and beat the Sayains, that I didn't know that Vegeta and Nappa was coming. Man, i've got to remember the episodes I watched or else I'll die out here!_ She thought franticly.

Vegeta was the first to notice the girl in an armored suit.(AN:can't be that hard to miss Oo) He looked closer at the young girl, trying to notice anything famailiar. Unfortunatly, he did. His eyes widened in shock.

_I can't believe that Frieza wants her! She's gorgeous! Maybe she's useful after all. First, I'm gonna have to test her power._ Vegeta broke the Z worrior's chatter with his own." We are the Sayain's Prince Vegeta and Nappa. You will treat us with respect or die. Now if you wish to tell me where the dragon balls are, I might spare you.", He said as he snickered that last sentence.

Sakura frowned. She had all she could stand and she couldn'tst stands no more. (AN: Popeye, I know)" Alright, that's it! I'm gonna kill you for saying that you damn, dirty monkey!", She didn't hesitate in charging at Vegeta head on. She fixed a punch ready, and swung it at Vegeta, letting her anger, once again, take over. Vegeta smirked and disappeared out of her punch range and brought a mighty fist down upon her neck. She was knocked out immediatly.

At the same time Yamcha was killed by the Saibaman doing a kamakazi on him. The rest of it went along as it did on the show, until Goku arrived and knocked Nappa to the ground, where Vegeta finished him off.

Goku saw the body of Sakura beside Vegeta. He thought the worst, and growled at him." Vegeta, you had better not have hurt Sakura, or else!", Goku yelled as he advanced upon Vegeta.

Vegeta chuckled." No Kakkarot, I have not hurt her. Just knocked her out. Now, I would like to get on with this before lunch"!

Goku charged at Vegeta with confidence. They enganged in a 1 on 1 battle, exchanging fists and kicks at each other. Neither of them noticed when Sakura awoke from her slumber. She yawned as she saw Vegeta and Goku duking it out.

" Oh man, I had better stay over here while he finishes off Vegeta. I just hope that everyone's ok.", she looked over to where they were all once standing before she fell unconcious. She gasped, everyone had been killed in the battle, except Krillin, and Gohan. Just like in the show. She fell to her knees._ I.. I wasn't able.. to help them. DAMN THAT VEGETA!_

She lost control of her body once again as she went throught her radical 2nd stage. She growled in anger as she looked up at Vegeta. He had a look of true horrorr on his face. She smirked, and let out mighty battle cry as she flew up to Vegeta and pounded him from out of the air, to in the ground. Vegeta couldn't even take a second to breath without having a fist shoved in his face.

Goku watched in awe from the ground as she exceeded his max power on the Kaio Ken X 4. Never had he seen such a powerful, yet un-incontrol fighter.

Vegeta kept getting the shit beat outta him, but she was tiring out. He picked the right place and kneed her in the stomach, earning himself about 3 minutes to rest and power-up. He laughed as he powered up a bright light in his hands and threw in the air.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes at how huge the Sayain Ape was, and how menecing it could be. _I...I don't belive it! Vegeta went ape on me! I'm not gonna let him try and kill me like this! Not now, not ever. _

"Alright this time I think, I'm going to kill you. I don't crae if Frieza wants you!", Vegeta yelled as he began to fire mouth blasts at Sakura. She could barely dodge them, because of his speed.

" Well, I think it's you who's going to die monkey!", She replied as she threw ki blasts while dodging his._ Damn, if this keeps up I'll be too tired to even fly away. I wonder what he meant by Frieza wanting me. Well, he won't get me! Now matter how cute he looks in his final form, damn!_ She powered up a special attack that always took alomost all of her energy: The Inferno Ice Attack.

Vegeta looked strangly at the girl, while trying to figure out what she was planning. His heart skipped a beat as a swirling vortex of fire and ice raced towards him, engulfing his body. He screamed in agony as his entire body felt as if it was being torn apart from the inside-out. The last thing he felt before total numbness was the excruciating pain on his tail. His eyes widened in comprehension._ She...shes cutting off my tail. NOOOOOOOO!_ Was the last thing he said before his mind went totally blank.

The sky turned from a blinding white to it's normal blue. She slowly fell to her knees, giving into excaustion. Then fel to the ground, heavily breathing for sweet oxygen. As she opened one of her eyes she saw that her plan worked. _Yes, Vegeta didn't die and niether did I, what a relief. Atleast I don't have to get up and fight him again._ She spoke too soon!

Just as she was metally celebrating her victory, Vegeta was slowly picking himself off of the ground. He turned to Sakura and smirked. _I can't believe she actually thinks that she beat me. Well, I'll just have to show her how strong I am! _He walked over to her estimating that she must have used up all of her energy in that attack. _Perfect!_

Sakura opened her eyes to find a familiar yellow-tiped white boot in her face. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she rose her head to meet Vegeta's smirking face. _No, I failed. This can't be happening. I can't die here!_ Her mouth fell agape and Vegeta decided that this was the perfect target.

He raised his foot up, and quickly bashed his foot into her face, causing her to fly towards the closet cliff. She smashed into the rock, leaving a body shaped mark in it. She slowly detached from the rock and fell limply into the ground below. She began to think the worst.

_I..I finally gonna die, to a Sayain. No, I can't! I WON'T! There's just no way I'm gonna die here!_ She tried to lift herself up from the sheer pain of being kicked down. She got up as far as on her knees, before she got kicked back into the cliff again, But this time the giant rock crumbled on top of her, burying her.

Vegeta was having fun but knew that he had to finish her off sometime. Why not now? He overtowered the rocks covering Sakura's broke body. With a flick of the wrist he removed all the rocks from atop her. He smirked._ Too bad, she would have made a really nice concubine. Too late to turn back now! She's torn._ He leaned down to her level, and had taken grasp of her neck." Adios, see you in the next dimension"!

She closed her eyes in confidence as his hand almost came in contact with her heart. She heard a strange yell before opening up her eyes again to see Yajirobi slice open Vegeta's armor with his sword. She sighed in relief. _I have to remember to thank him, but first! _She focused on Vegeta's form as he fell on top of her. She blushed as Yajirobi rolled Vegeta off over her and helped her up.

Yajirobi was the first to speak." Hey, how come a chick like you, get out here?I thought this was a man's fight!", She glared at her so-called 'savior', a soured expression.

" Yajirobi, remind me to kill you after we finish off Vegeta!", she finally made him tremble._ Oh, you are going down! Once I finish off Vegeta your next._ She took a look down onto Vegeta and noticed he was gone. She franticly looked every where till she found Vegeta's space pod landing next to Vegeta's fallen form. She rushed at him but was interrupted by Goku's voice.

" Don't kill him! He could be a great ally. Let him go, and if he comes back, we'll be ready for him.", Sakura took a look at Vegeta and sighed in defeat. She watched as Vegeta climbed into his space pod and took off.

" Oh Goku! I hope your right. I really don't want to face Vegeta again, and get clobered again. But I still won!", She said as she held her side with one hand and did a Victory sign in the other, earning a sweatdrop from everyone. She giggled in embarrasment.

Yajirobi came up to Sakura and offered her the last Senzu Bean." No thanks. Let Goku have it!", she said as she winced in pain from moving too much. Goku refused and told Sakura to eat the bean. He would soon regret it!

_**End Chapter 3****

* * *

**_

**I really hope You really enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it took me a while, 1 Had to catch up on homework!  
Frieza: Oh Akaida!  
Akaida: Uh Oh! Shhhhh! hides in closet  
Frieza: Did I forget to tell you I can sense powerlevels?  
Akaida: OO Oh No! can hear someone breathing. Flips on light, and finds Frieza standing an inch from here face meep!  
Frieza: Gotcha! grabs Akaida around her waist and reaches up to light switch Better review or else you might not know what'll happen to this little beauty. turns to Akaida lights out!**


	4. To Namek Or BustMaybe Bust!

**Haeo everybody! I finished chapter 4!  
****  
_Frieza:_ --snickers-- great now. How about a kiss for good luck to see if the reviews come in. I better see reviews --chuckles--  
_Me:_Heh heh!Erm sure! Wait a minute what did you say?  
_Frieza:_ Come to me!--grabbs Akaida by the tail.--  
_Me:_ Hey, what was that for!Ow!  
_Frieza:_ Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to strokeit to make it feel better?  
_Me:_ 0.0!  
_Frieza:_ I'll take that a yes!  
_Me:_ Help meeee! By reviewing!Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER!  
_Chibi Frieza:_ Akaida Felin'jin doesn't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.Or Neko Majin Z!

* * *

**

**_To Namek or Bust...Maybe Bust!  
_****_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

**_My Pov:_**

_You know, somehow. I kinda feel sorry for Goku. I knew from the show that Goku didn't like needles. BUT THIS JUST REDICULUS!_

I sat in the chair closest to Goku's bed. I had to cover my ears to make sure they didn't blow up from his screaming. _I couldn't take much more of this!_

" AHHHHH! Please not the needle! I'll do anything! I'd rather face Vegeta again than get a NEEDLE!", Goku creamed as he kept struggling. " AHHHH! MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!", he screamed girlishly, causing me to snicker.

I finally stood up walking out of the room and sat down in a chair outside of Goku's room. I really gad to think about what we were going to do once on Namek._ I'm really gonna have to kep my distance from Frieza if we have to fight. I don't know if I even stand a chance. Although I've always want ed to meet Frieza. I'm not quite sure he would feel the same about me. What really puzzles me is what Vegeta said about Frieza wanted me. Is possible Frieza already knows about me? Frieza is cunning and who knows what he might do. Well, there's only one way to find out._

I stopped my musing to see Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma walking in the hallway towards me. As soon as Gohan saw me he started running towards me. I barely had time to think before he jumped into my arms. I smiled at him.

" Hey Sakura, how ya doing? Do you know if my dad is alright. I really want to tell him the good new. Me and Krillin made a full recovery and Bulma says that she's working on a way to get to Namek".

" Really that's great!", _This wasn't how the show went._" Well Gohan, your dad is awake alright but I'm afraid that he won't be able to get up or move for about a few weeks".

Gohan looked sad for a moment before running into his father's room. _Maybe I changed something and Bulma made a different transport to Namek._ Krillin then came up to me.

" Hey Sakura! Long time no see. Hey Bulma just invented a way to get to Namek, but we're not sure if it'll work. Do you know of any other means to get to Namek?", Krillin said before he sat beside me.

" Sorry, I don't know any other way. Hey I have an idea why don't you asked Popo?", _I think I'm gonna give this timeline a little push._

Krillin looked puzzled for minute." I don't know what that's gonna do but okay".

" Great! I guess we should go check in on Goku to see if he alright.", We both walked in to see Goku and Gohan playing rock, paper, sciccors.

Bulma ran over to Goku and put her arms around him." Oh, Goku I was sure you weren't gonna make it! If you ever go try and kill your self like that I sware I'll sent you to the doctor everyday, for a check up.", I sighed. Yep Bulmas back to normal.

" WHAT! NOOOOO! I'LL TRY TO BE GOOD! BUT WHEN TROUBLE COMES I CAN'T HELP IT"!

I heard a scream near the window. I glanced over there, and sure enough Popo was there standing in the window on his carpet in the sky. _I have no idea how stupid that just sounded._

" Hey Popo, glad your here. Hey what are you doing here? I though you were at the lookout?", _I better play along, best not to start any mischief._

He nodded." I came by on Kami's orders to help you on your questto get to Namek. Oh, Bulma your father said that the Sayain space pod is too damaged to salvage parts off of", I heard Bulma scream in surprise. I chuckled. _No one is a better drama queen then her._( sorry bulma fans)

" Well, what are we waiting for? I suggest that Bulma go with Popo. That way she can understand everything about his way of transportation. What do you think guys?", _I hope they won't get too suspicious. Cause as soon as I get on Namek, I'm going to find the Dragon Balls for everyone. I don't really want Frieza to die, do I?_

Gohan and Krillin nodded. Gohan spoke up first." I want to go to Namek too. I want to help find the dragon balls to bring Piccollo back to life. I want to do everything I can.", Gohan gave pleading eyes.

" Uh...sorry Gohan...but..it's up to your mom if you can go.", _I hate to do this but..._"Hey Chi chi! Can I speak for you a second please"?

" Oh well, alright.", She walked with me back outside." Ok, what is this all about. You know my son is way too young to go to a whole new planet and fight horible monsters trying to get the dragon balls!

I sighed._ This is going to be harder that I thought_." Listen, think of this as a Space Exploration and your son is the astronaut. Bulma and I will teach him alot about space, saving you alot of time on Earth from using alot of that money on tutors in space education. He'll get a hands on approach! Isn't that even better than reading out of a book?", _I hope she buys this. I want to get on that ship to Namek as fast as possible._

I heard Bulma say her goodbye through the door. Looks like she's already on her way. Good. The sooner, the better! I turned my attention back to Chi chi. She was smiling right at me causing me to jump back and shudder.

" You know...", she started. I got a bad feeling about this!" You should be Gohan's tutor!", I fell backwards. _WHAT! ME!GOHAN'S TUTOR! YOUR KINDING!_ My mind screamed at me. I can't beleave what she just said.

" I really don't think I'd make a good tutor. I'm an alien! See? Besides...I'm much too busy right now to think about that! But none the less I will teach Gohan Outer Space.", I sighed deafeated. _This is not my day?_

Chi chi nodded as she went back in Goku's room. _I'm not getting paid enough for this! Wait a minute! I'M NOT GETTING PAID AT ALL! Oh man, this is such a bummer!_

I followed Chichi inside and walked over to Goku." Hey, Goku. I might not come back from this trip".

Goku looked puzzled at me." W-Why not? I thought your coming back with us"!

I shuck my head smiling." I don't exactly belong here. I am apart of a race of super beings, that much is true. But I want to find out my true origin...", _I gotta make this sound like pure gold. Oh yeah! Once I get to Namek, I'll help the Earthlings get their wish then I'll find Frieza! I might be able to get information outta him. _" So, that's why I have to stay on Namek".

Goku closed his eyes. I guess he was deep in thought. He opened his eyes again and nodded in approval. I nodded back. _I think it's about time to wrap things up!_

"Hey, how about we all go home and rest easy tonight. Tomorrow will b the big day to launch! What do ya say?", everybody agreed with me and we wrapped things up pretty fast.

**_Launching Day, Lift Off:_**

_Finally , today is the day we leave for Namek. I feel so excited. I just can't wait._ I waved to everybody, as did Gohan, Krillin and Bulma. I walked in the ship and took a bit to look around while everybody else was checking the systems. I found my seat, and made myself comfortable. _Oh, I hope that I don't interfere with the history too much or else I may be death of everyone. Although yesturday didn't go as the show like planned I don't feel in place. Oh well, it's probably nothing. Might as well enjoy!_

We finally took off, the vibration of the ship invigorating. _This is so gonna rock! I hope I don't lose my lunch! _I closed my eyes and waited for the ship to exit the atmosphere. When I opened tham back up, I was surrounded by stars. It was almost breath-taking. _I think I'm gonna like this!_ I grinned childishly.

**_Frieza Planet #79:_**

Vegeta had put on his life support system. He was mere seconds away from landing and getting into a rejuvination tank. All he could think about was that Ice'jin wench! _How could that bitch, practicaly kill me. She'll pay, along with Frieza! I couldn't help but notice her non-Ice'jin figures: A cat tail and ears, almost human face! She must be half-Ice'jin! It doesn't matter! No one shames the Prince of Sayains that way and live to tell the tail!_

His pod landed on a coushioned landing zone.(A/N:how convinient, me be quiet now) When his pod hatch opened he was bombarded by Frieza's soldiers getting him to the Infirmary. While he was being carried he saw a face in the crowd coming towards him. It was Frieza!

All Vegeta could do was watch as Frieza made his way over to him. He stopped gazing at the shredded Sayain. He looked up at Vegeta and smirked. His smirked grew into a dark chuckle, then it boomed in howling laughter. He stopped after a few seconds." Let me guess! Oh, I know! It was a certain Ice'jin, hmm? Well, this is getting better and better! I will track her down and make her mine"!

It was Vegeta's turn to try and chuckle. Frieza noticed this and frowned." What's so funny monkey?", Vegeta chuckled a little more before stopping.

" Frieza...s-shes..not..c-completely...Ice'jin! She...o-only...h-half. Your...f-fool!", he said before coughing up more blood. Frieza stood shocked.

His mind wandered at how he could miss something like that._ H-Half? HALF?I spent all this time looking for a half-breed?_ He turned back to Vegeta, and put his hand on his throat almost choking him." Vegeta, I'll ask you once and only once, 2 questions. 1. What is her other half? and 2. Where is she headed off to?", He asked irritated.

Vegeta thought for a moment. Then gathered his energy to speak." I-I...think she...had...Felin'jin blodd... in her! I-It's.. almost... hard to...not ...miss.", he gathered his breath. " A-And as...for w-where... she i-is. I...don't...k-know1", He lied. There was no way he was going to tell him she was off to Namek.

Frieza sighed. Half irritated that he didn't know where she was. And half glad that she had one of the most powerful species of blood in her.(A/N: This is my fan-fiction. They all know what Felin'jin blood is) He began to think back to what he had heard earlier. _Ah, no I remember! He said that there were a pair of dragon balls on a planet called Namek. My next destination. I'm not too far off either, just a day voyage. She might have gone there, but I doubt it. I'll get immortality and a child, how sweet! _He stopped his dreaming and smirked down at Vegrat." See you on Namek Vegeta!", He let go of Vegeta and started barking off orders, while walking.

Vegeta could feel his body being carried to the nearest rejuvination tank. _I can't believe that Frieza found out my plan. Oh, it's ruined if he gets those dragon balls. I've got get better fats to catch up with him._

**_Meanwhile, with the Earthlings: _**

_I can't believe that we actually got to face those nasty shapeshifters. Well, I just hope that those guys back there are alright. I hope I didn't kick him too hard in his area! Nah, he probably just fine._

**_With Shape Shifters:_**

" Oh, that brat! OH, I HATE THAT BRAT OF A KID! Owie, owie, owie! Nice and slow! AHHHHHH! Brother, I hit the rock again! AHHHHHH!", he held his sore area, screaming like a little girl._ If I get my hands on that girl I sware I'll STRANGLE HER!_

**_Earthlings and Ship:_**

_Nah, he fine. There's no reason to be worried about those guys. I've got to worry about Frieza and his men. Were about a day away and I wana be ready to attack. I've always wanted to kick a soldiers ass!_

I walked up to the window of the ship to see beautiful stars. I saw one star that shone very brightly. I automaticly assumed that was planet Namek. _I had better get some rest. it's gonna be a long day tommorow! And I don't want to be sleepy fighting my first soldier. I might evem meet Frieza. Oh, to see him would be a dream come true! But to fight him would certainly mean death. I hope I don't make a fool of myself!_

**_End of Chapter 4__

* * *

_**

**I hope You really liked that chapter. Cause I'm still working on chapter 5 as we speak... well read actually. **

_Frieza:_ Does your tail feel better?  
**_Me:_ Well, now that you mention it, it does feel a lillte bit sore. Wait a minute! What?  
_Frieza:_ If you review now, each of you will be able to read the next chapter. Buut, if you don't...--grabbs Akaida and puts his chin her shoulder, while putting the other hand on her neck in a slicing motion--you might not see the story or author for quite a long time. chuckles  
_Me:_ 0.0.. help me! REVIEWWWWWwwwww!**


	5. When His Eyes Met Mine

**Well, I hope you all** **liked my 4th chapter.recieves many reviews Yayyyyy!  
****_Frieza:_ What is it love? Do you need hug? I think you need a hug!  
****_Me:_ Me? Hug? I think I'm gonna faint.  
****_Frieza:_ Allow me to catch you!catches Akaida chuckles  
****_Me:_ Uh...oh yeah! Don't forget those reviews. giggles**

**_When His Eyes Met Mine  
_** **_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

**_My POV:_**

The 3 suns on Namek made the weather seem unbarable, yet it was perfectly fine. _Wow, I never knew Namek could be so... Colorful? I mean, there's green, and brown, and red, and orange and almost every other color! I had better hurry and tell Bulma to find where the first dragon ball is. _I walked over her just in time to see her fiddling with a certain contraption. _Ugh! Of all the nerve!_" Hey Bulma, what's that?", _she better say it's something usful to be messing woth it now!_

Bulma turned to me and smiled." Hey, I just finished a new invention!", _Oh boy, I don't have a good feeling about this!_" Here!", she handed me a wierd watch." It will hide your true image that way no one will know who you are until either A. it gets destroyed or B. you take it off. Try it on! I made it so that it has a more human-like feature, but it has your characteristics...well most of them anyway! When I saw I thought cat, so I just made you look...cat!", When she finished her explanation I put it on and clicked one of the 3 buttons.

I paused as the image of my new holographic form took over my body. When I looked down, I was amazed by what I saw! I looked mostly human, but I had the same cat tail that I usually had. I also had my cat ears and hair. I was wearing silver armor, like my carapaces. _And the weird thing is...the armor looked almost like Sayain armor, without the shoulder pads and with a-a...MINISKIRT? _I looked at Bulma like she was crazy.

Bulma smiled sheepishly." Hey! I had little time on that thing, besides you look cute in that outfit!", Bulma put her arms up in defense. I glared bloody murder at her. She whistled and walked away. I simply sighed._ Well, it is cool. But a miniskirt will not do!_

I walked around and noticed something. _The soldiers?They should be coming around any moment now!_ I turned towards Gohan and Krillin to find them concentrating._ Oh great! Either their concentrating on the soldier's ki levels, or they're taking a nap!_ I walked over to them and found the first was true. They're concentrating.

The solders came out on nowhere, as expected and were talking to each other. _They had better not be talking about me! The bastards! Wait a minute! Vegeta came back to their headquarters! Which means... Oh that bastard!_ I fumed as they flew down towards me with smirks on thir faces. I_ knew the miniskirt was a bad idea. I should just take off this stupid watch right now!_

Then Gohan flew up to them and kicked one of them into the lake...dead. Then Krillin joined in the fray and punch the other guy in the stomach while smiling. _He's enjoying this! I didn't see Krillin smirk in this episode while killing the jerks! _After the guys were taken care of I walked up to Krillin.

"Hey, what was that all about? Why were you smiling when you killed that guy?", Krillin turned to me with a scowel on his face. He walked towards me, smirking._ What the HELL?_

He grasped my neck and tried tried to choke me! _There's something wrong with him! He's not supposed to be acting like this!_" Krillin...l-let...me...go!", I could hardly talk.

"Shut up, Ice'jin! I've heard enough of your lies! Now tell me what the hell your doing with us and I want the DAMN TRUTH!", _woah! Did Krillin just yell at me? OH HE'S GONNA REGRET THAT?_

I immediatly got pissed off." WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? LET GO OF ME!", he sweatdropped and let go of me just in time for me to punch the living daylights outta him. _I absolutly HATE it when people touch me when I don't give them permision to._

Gohan ran over to Krillin and helped him up. Krillin was scratching his head. I got a little cuious so I walked over to him with my arms crossed. He looked at me and immediatly ran behind Bulma." I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I sware!", Krillin pleaded.

I walked over to him and fogave him. I was a little harsh." Come on let's go find a cave or something. I have a bad feeling.", We walked onward till we found a cave to crash for the day. Bulma was doing her usual moping and whining. _Jeez! What a spoiled brat!_

As soon as we got close to the cave, Krillin and Gohan caught ki signatures. They rushed us into the cave. We all waited for something to happen. I was busy concentrating on finding Frieza in the crowd when they fly by. A few seconds passed by and he fly fast. I almost couldn't see him. For a second I thought he looked at me. Then it hit me...I FORGOT TO HIDE MY KI!

Many of the men stopped in the air and jumped down to the ground. Frieza hovered off the ground shouting orders to go into the cave. When I looked back Krillina and the others were already out of sight and in the cave. I decided to join them when...

"Sir, I found one!", I was suddenly grabbed from behind, and dragged out of the cave. The soldier almost touched my watch's button. I quickly struggled to get it out of his grip and make him hold my upper arm, not my wrist.

_If that soldier touches my butt, I sware I'll...EEP!_ The soldier had the nerve to touch my butt. I did the only thing I could at that moment...I struggled for my life, throwing curses at him that would make a sailor blush. The soldier just slapped me and threw me to the ground.

As I looked up my vision was covered in dirt. When I wiped the dirt out of my face, I saw Frieza for the first time staring at me. I couldn't think straight. I saw all of his power, his emotions...what was left of them, and his memories. Painful memories. When I tried to get up a soldier immediatly knocked back down and as I fell I fell on my face again. _I feel like such an idiot!_

Then Frieza spoke, I almost couldn't breathe." Well well well, what **do** we have here? I suspect your touring this lovely planet too?", I couldn't believe how polite he was to me. _I think I'm gonna be alittle snotty right now!_

" Well, it is a nice planet. Are you gonna buy it or something? I hope I get to live to see the light of day! Oh no, I already am!", I smirked at my little speech. _That otta get him riled up!_

I saw Frieza frown for a second and then smirk. _Oh, that damn smirk! I better not blush!_ Unfortunatly for me...I did! And I think Frieza noticed.

" Well well! Hey Lord Frieza, I think this one likes you. I don't know how anyone could miss this beautiful's blush", _Oh great! Zarbon noticed too! _I felt my face quickly heat up with embarrasment.

_**Normal POV:**_

Frieza smirked again. _Now I've got you where I want you young one!_ He thought." Come up to my level child. I want to look you in the face".

Sakura blushed more before she was accompanied by a soldier to get up. When she stood up the soldier pushed her close to Frieza. They faces were mere inches from each other. He spoke again, but in a huskier voice." I want to ask you a question. Now...", he lean closer into her ear." Have you ever kissed a killer."? That was all he said before he pulled her arm and forcefully kissed her.

_**My Pov:**_

_I couldn't think when he said those words, let alone do anything before he pulled me. Now he's got me in a kissing session with him. But man does he know how to kiss! Wait a minute! I'm not here to kiss Frieza! I'm here for the dragonballs. _I looked towards Zarbon and Dodoria and saw thier dragonballs underarm. There was just one problem...FRIEZA IS HOLDING MY ARM...tight!

It was a few seconds before he let go of my arm and broke the kiss. I had to catch my breath while everybody laughed their fucking asses off. I glared at them, making them stop. When I glanced at Frieza I found my watch in his hand and him scowling bloody murder again.

He smirked that smirk again but this time it was one of lust! Before I knew what was happening I saw Dodoria tackling me to the ground pulling my arm behind my back, forcing a painful sensation up my back causing me to yelp." OW! Oooh! Aaaaaah!", He kept twisting it until I heard Frieza yell enough.

Dodoria turned my towards Frieza and pushed my towards him." So, you tried to escape? Nice try, but I know the difference between and Ice'jin female kiss and a Felin'jin female kiss. Trust me...I...know.", He groweled." Dodoria, you are to carry the dragonballs, Zabon you are to carry my mate.", at that last word my eyes shrank. _MATE! __**MATE**!I'LL BE DEAD BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!_

I struggled in Dodoria's grasped and managed to loop my foot under his and knock him down. When I was free I flew outta there as fast as I could. _I couldn't be his mate! I just couldn't! I wouldn't have what it takes anyway!_

Before I could fly very far I felt someone grab my arm. When I turned around I found Zarbon smirking. I tried to kick him as fats as I could, I got a few hits in, but those didn't hold him off. He disappeared and reappeared behind me, and kicked me down to the ground. That's where lots of soldiers took over. I couldn't see or move.

I heard faint voices, and the removal of bodies on top of me. When I saw light, I tried to get up. I couldn't get up; I rolled onto my front and saw Frieza out of his chair circling me like I'm his next dinner or something. He began to speak, which I had to strain my ears to hear.

" You seem a little flat my dear, why don't you get up? You can't well, I guess you could always insult me if you like, hmmm?", I just laid there, staring at the sky. I probably wasn't even paying attention to him. He began to get impatient and frowned. At first I was looking at the sky, then I was looking at the dirt from when he kicked me in the stomach not 1/10th of a second ago.

I decided to answer his question with another question." Well, if you think you know me well enough to expect what I'll do, then why don't you answer that yourself?", my answer was another kick but to the jaw.

" You insolnt brat! You had better listen to me. Now, when we get to my ship, I'm going to

do things to you that you could never imagine. You wil bare me a child and when I have what I want...I won't need you anymore!", he picked me up and gave me a small kiss before I lost concousness.

**_ End of Chapter 5_**

**_King Kold:_ I think that story was quite magnificent. Best I heard.  
****_Akaida: _You just saying that cause I like Frieza aren't you? sniffles  
_King Kold:_ sees sobbing No, no, no, no! I really do think you make magnificent stroies. honest!  
****_Akaida:_ Really? Oh thank you Korrudo!  
****_King Kold:_ WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING MY FIRST NAME?  
****_Akaida:_ Oops sorry! Oh, i know this story is a little short, but I was in a hurry, and I didn't want to make this story too big and not fit more. Oh well, please Review!**


	6. The Last Warning!

**Hey everybody! Thanx for giving me reviews. I know that last chapy was a little short and not very good. I rushed through that one. This chapter has a very big lemon in it so watch out! So I would like to present to you Chapter 6, Enjoy! Hey Have you seen Frieza anywhere? glances under bed Oh, I wonder where he could be?  
_Chibi Frieza:_ giggles  
****_Akiaida: _looks under bed FOUND YA! giggles  
****_Chibi Frieza:_ Haha! You found me! Can I say the Discwaimer!****_Akaida:_ smiles Ofcourse you can.  
_ChibiFrieza: _Yayyy! Akaida Felin'jin doesn't own DragonBall/Z/GT. But she wants to.  
****_Akaida:_Giggles That's right! Enjoy Chapter 6!  
****_  
The Last Warning !  
_****_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

**_My Pov:_**

_My head hurts bad! Ow! Man, what happened?_ As soon as I came to, my mind started flooding memories back to me. My eyes widened as I remembered what happened before I lost conciousness.

I stood up and found myself in a prison cell of some sort. _Man, I thought I said I wouldn't get tossed into a prison last year?_ As I walked around I also discovered my wrists were cuffed together._ Great! The most dangerous being in the universe wants to fuck me, and I'm stuck in this stupid cell with cuffs on. HOW COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!_ I heard a door open and steps coming my way._ I just had to say it!_

I ducked back into the corner but I didn't acted like I was alseep. _Only an idiot would fall for that old trick._ As the footsteps came closer I decided to test whoever was coming and went with my first plan. As a guard looked at my cell, I heard him stop and walk ahead mumbling something about 'sleeping too much'. _Yep, fell right for it._

I stood back up and looked to see where the guard went; I sighed._ Why me?_ I glanced at the bars." I've seen these somewhere before... Oh yeah! Bulma taught me how to deactivate them". I began to use my brain. I glanced at my cuffs behind me and found they were the same type as the cell bars._ Bingo!_

I began to scrape both the negative and positive electromagnetic forces together, enabeling them both to repel against each other and breaking the bars from the hinges. _Jail Break!_ I ran out of my cell looking both ways before running.

" This is not my day! I better find a way outta here or else I'm toast!", I ran out of the brig central and took a left turn at armory. _Wait a minute!_ I walked backwards a little and saw the shining armory sign. _JACKPOT!_ I guess my luck is changing after all!

I ran into the armory and was faced with soldiers, cocking rifles, and other weapons. They all turned towards me. _HOLY CRAP!_ I ran outta there like a bat outta hell. _CRAP! CRAP!CRAP! **CRAP**!_ I ran a corner, not looking at the sign and dove into a room that was totally oblivious to me. Anything to get away from all of those soldiers.

As soon as the soldiers passed the room I sighed in relief." If I ever try and do that again I really nead someone to pinch me", I turned and gasped at the room I picked. _I think I just died and went to heaven... or I just found where Zarbon has fun._

The room was decorated in purple,white,red, and darkness. Literaly, I could barely see anything! I walked in the room and gazed at all the silky bad sheets there were. _Damn! A man could die in here looking at this. _I walked near the bed and ran my hand over the bed. Immediatly I felt my body shiver at the texture and feel woosy. _NO! Now is **NOT** the time to take a nap! You don't even know who sleeps in here._

I heard people talking in the distance and ran over to the door to check out the problem. My eyes almost fell from my pockets! Frieza was walking straight towards me. Then it all came to together: **_THIS IS HIS BEDROOM!_**

I ran as fast as I could to find a suitable hiding spot. The only thing I found was either the bed or the bathroom. _I sure as hell ain't taking the bathroom! Bed it is!_ I ran underneith the bed and waited as my heart beat faster and faster.

**_Normal POV:_**

As Frieza approached his room he heard shuffling and whimpering. _That had better not be the servants! _He quickened his pace and entered to find, to his surprise: no one. This couldn't be right! First there's a jail break, then the soldiers find a runaway prisoner, now there's someone in his room. As he thought out the situation, he put pieces together came up with one conclution: Sakura had escaped and unknowingly ran into his room to hind from the guards that saw her. It all made sense.

He chuckled. This couldn't be better! He turned to the doorway and locked his room. Then he turned and headed for the bathroom. _If there's one place she'll be it's in a place I'll never look. _He opened the door, as his lizard-like eyes glided over every surface. _This may be a little difficult than I thought._

" Alright! I'm only going to say this once Sakura! Come out now and maybe I won't hurt you. But don't get your hopes up I'll still find you", He heard a silent sqeak as finished his sentence. _Oh your mine now!_ He walked out of the bathroom and stood at the foot of the bed.

Sakura tried her hardest to keep quiet, but everytime she gets nervous she squeaks. _Damn my stupid nervous system!_ She scooted backwards a little and made small noise as she hit the back of the wall where the bed ended. Her tail twitched in nervousness. _He'll come after me if I don't try and make a run for it!_

She held her breath and went to the other side of the bed from where Frieza stood and slowly got to her knees. She got into a runners crouch and dashed for the door. Unknown to her just what glanced at her.

As she hit the door from running too fast, she found the controls and began to wildly press buttons, not aware of what was chuckling. She gave up and tried to smash the panel, but only succeeded in hurting her hand.

**_LEMON ALERT!_**

Frieza slowly crept up behind her chuckling." Your little game was quite amusing if I do say so myself, but it ends now! You don't know how long I've waited for this", She opened her eyes and cradled her hand as he began to get uncomfortably close. He kept his face inches from hers, as he pinned her against the wall with his body. He then cradled her face in his hands and roughly kissed her taking advantage of his situation.(AN: Frieza is in his 4th form don't asked me how! This is my story!)

Sakura moaned in pleasure as her body betrayed her. She never thought that this is what it felt like to be kissed. She almost kissed back, but remembered her goal. _Aw fuck my goal, I can't get outta this! There's nothing I can do... I could try to escape while his back id turned, but I doubt I'll get that chance._

Frieza's hands slid down from her face to her neck and slid behind her head, as a support. His other hand then, slowly slid down to small of her back, and from there it went into a full frenzy! His body took control over his mind as he slid his lizard-like tougue across her lips pushing his way into her mouth. Passion overflowed between them both as Frieza kept full control over his advance.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from curling her arms around his neck returning the kiss 10 fold. Her tail wavered around in a joyous rhythm as his tail crept towards hers. As their mouths made love their tails entwined.

Frieza decided it was time to finish what he started as he used his ki to levetate them both off the floor and make it to the bed without breaking the kiss. As they began to land, Frieza turned his body so that he was on the bottom. As they felt the sheet under them, their instincts took over, and they began their dance amongst the sheets.

Frieza stared into Sakura's eyes, which were glazed over in tears of plesure. As Frieza thrusts himself inside of her he felt a new emotion take over. He had many concubines but none of them made him feel this way. He felt the emotion of passion, and desire. The first time he had laid eyes on her he had wanted her from the start. Now, he would take her and make her his. He would protect her, and his soon to be child. Immortality would be thier's, and they would spend eternity with her.

As they increased their speed their spasm would occur soon. And as quickly as they began Frieza had emptied his seed into her. Sakura rested her head upon his chest, having a fresh bead of sweat on both of them, they were exausted. As they panted, they stared into each other's eyes and ignited one last searing kiss, before resting the night.

_**The Next Day:  
**__**My POV:**_

I began to stir and my eyes seemed to burn in disagreement on opening them, as I won the debate and opened them I was surprised to be in a bed. I looked to my other side I found myself in the arms of my one and only Frieza. I gazed upon his porcelain,sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so calm and cute. I noticed he was dreaming about me because he was smiling. I smiled myself, cuddled against him to find more warmth, and kissed him on the lips.

His tail found my legs and coiled around them, seeming to calm him down. As I began to settle in he chuckled, surprising me for a moment.

" Do you think your going anywhere darling", he gave me a dashing smile, shining his pearly whites. I blushed for a moment.

" No where at all", I remembered what my mission was and tried seeking attention by cudling up next to his chest. A single tear flowing down my cheek.

Even though he was in bliss he could still tell when a person's emotions had shown." I can tell there's something wrong. What is it?", I looked him in the eyes and spoke.

" I don't want you to die Frieza. I know about what's going to happen and I don't want you to die. I love you!", I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him." There is a sayain... his name is Goku. He's the one that was able to turn super sayain and defeat you. I don't want that to happen. Please heade my warning"!

Frieza gazed into my eyes, as if to look into my soul and discover the truth. He closed his eyes and looked away. I saw his body tense for amoment then relax. He turned towards me shook his head." I cannot allow him to live. He is a sayain, I vowed to kill every sayain alive. I will not lose, I promise"!

I shook in defeat. I couldn't take it! I umped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He held hand out to stop me, but pulled it back and hung his head in shame. I dressed back in my kimono-armor, and ran out the door. I saw him try and come after me, but he wasn't fast enough to find me. I hid behind a boulder after I escaped the ship. I heard him roar in anger and fly away.

I tried to warn him. He wouldn't listen! I have to make sure he doesn't kill himself! I have to protect him! Even if it means my life!

**_End of Chapter 6_**

**_Cooler:_ Whoa! OO Uhhh.. that's a pretty lemony chapter if you ask me!  
_King Kold:_ I do say! That as the most magnificent chapter ever written!  
_Frieza:_ Well, you can't blame her for having a crush on a stud like me! I'm am one of the greatest, sexiest, characters in Dragon Ball Z.  
_Akaida: _**_Blushes like mad_ **Wow, I never knew it was that good. Thanks! Please review guys that was a pretty hard chapter to make. I was blushing the whole time and I havn't created a lemon that descripted before! Please tell me how you liked it. But if you didn't like it give me some pointers if you can!**


	7. Regroup and Scatter In Vain

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers for giving me the encouragment to continue. Especialy you, redpryocat! Thank you all! I've decided to go allong with my instincts and write this story with you help. Justsend me a messageand I'll give you my so that you can give me yourinput and I might put it in my stories. I'll need help for all my stories, so if you have an idea, please tell me! Thank you!**

**_

* * *

Regroup and Scatter. . . In Vain!  
_****_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

Sakura sighed, a lone tear falling down her pale cheek. Not only did she abandon her Frieza, but Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma might already hate her for siding with an enemy. Which, by the way, isn't on her side anymore. He will most likely have her killed for her betrayal, if that's what he thinks of it.

"Why did this have to happen! Why the hell did I have to lose control around him?", she sobbed. Frieza might die and should might not be able to stop it. She began running towards of sea, and saw it was deep enough to dive into.

She took one last glance and jumped in, her body relaxing in the warmth of the water. She shook her head, _No, I have to kee my head straight. This is no time to take a bath! . . . Even though I do stink a bit._ She shook her head one last time, turning her head and swimming in that direction.

As she swam she saw many different fish in the sea, which reminded her of a bad saying that brough back her memory of leaving Frieza she so wanted to forget. She never wanted to hurt him, just make s ure didn't die this time.

Time passed till she lifted her head up to examine where she was. She didn't have to breathe, so it didn't matter how long she was in the water for. She stepped out and shook her body, drying it of all moisture so she wasn't weighed down.

She glanced around at her surrounding, silence screaming at her. She shuddered, "It's way to quiet around here; shouldn't there be, like, frogs croaking or birds, weird birds but birds none the less, chirping?", her head whipped around a strange noise apparantly effected by her question.

She found a village not far, but the Nameks were crawling amongst the ground attempting to escape something. She heard chuckling and a blast come from nowhere, stricking the Nameks death quickly upon them. She gasped, the work of grief, surprise, regret and mostly, anger washing over her mind. As she slowly looked up, her eyes widened at the figure of Vegeta.

He chuckled once more, enjoying her look of slipped surprise. "Oh no, what's got you so blue?", he began sarcasticly. His eyes traveled over to the fallen Nameks, "Is it because of what I did to your. . . 'aquaitance'?", he finished, throwing his head back in pure demonic laugher(sp).

Sakura's mind played back the information over and over again to get it through her head, but she still couldn't believe he just killed them without thinking infront of her. She shookm with anger, her body convusling. She did it so fast,she couldn't remeber what she did.

Her hand swung out, energy pouring through her to gather in one place, and struck the prince causing gravity to disagree with Vegeta satying on the ground. (sorry Vegeta fans!) She huffed as her eyes returned from they red glow and stood with a blank expression for what felt an eternity. She shook her head, almost instantly coming back down to Earth/Namek, and knew without looking toward where Vegeta landed that he had beeen knocked out.

She gasped and looked at her hand in mild confusion, _D-did I do that! _She sat there for a second, then a smirk crept up on her face. "Oh hell yeah! I beat your ass in Vegeta! Not once", she laughed in glory. "Twice!"

She stopped laughing when her mind reminded her of one task:

**Find the others!**

Her eyes swept over the rocks that covered poor Vegeta from her anger. She sighed. walking to where Vegeta had landed, she crouched down and put a senzu bean in his hand that way when he woke up he won't be complaining and he'll be stronger.

She nodded to him and ran off into another direction, her instincts telling her to run North. Yet somehow, North wasn't exactly her favorite direction and she found out that the hard way. But running into hoards of Dinosoars and Tarodactils, screaming in her direction.

One word ran rapidly through her mind as she turne tail and ran. _SHIT!_ Her eyes showed something of stupidity, before she flew up in the air away from the danger below. She wiped the sweat from her brow, "If I ever run North again, somebody slap me!", she laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to."

She cursed her self for her ignorance, and self-reliability turning around to face Frieza once again, a scowl on his porcelin face directed at her. She tried laughing, failing miserably and coughing to hide her regret. She looked to the side, unable to look him in the face. Or any where else on his Final Form.

Frieza floated near her, his eyes deadly, yet attractive to any eye. That's was what brought men to their downfall; staring into his cold, yet knowing, red eyes. Their minds, captivated and captures in his lava gaze, threatening to swallow you whole and spit out nothing but bone.

He stopped inches away from her, her face was expressionless but held of concerned shame. He half-heartedly smiled and lifted her chin to meet his eyes as if to scan her feelings. He smirked and caught her blush clearly, his plan working.

"Why did you leave?", his voice soft, yet demanding and straight forward. She loved his voice, and the involuntary growl that came with it. It seemed almost. . . erotic.

She gulped, searching for words. "I. .uh. .well.", her mind was blank, but that was enough to tell him he need not any more information to tell her feelings. He lifted his finger to her mouth, silencing her and wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace she so desprately needed.

"I want you to be with me to rule the Universe, but you ran away because I said I would destroy the saiyan, Goku. Why?", his voice atking a cold edge t the word Goku.

She huffed but found her voice again, her face still in his chest. "Because, Frieza, your not strong enough and, despite the truth, your too arrogant to know when to quit!", she yelled, her tears springing from her eyes.

Frieza nodded, "I know I'm arrogant, but I have to do this. I am Prince of the Ice'jins! I must for my race to survive", he finished, but glanced down at the silent Sakura.

Her mind played back what he said, but she let it sink in. Honor. He was doing this for Honor. And Pride! She scowled in his chest.

_Stupid Prince!_

She jumped out of his arms, tears falling to ground from her eyes. Her hand rearing back, but she didn't swing it down before her words shattered his pride. _"Why don't you put your damn pride aside you egotistical, unrelentless, murderer!"_, she finished, her hand sore from contacting his face in her powerful slap.

Frieza stood silent. His face, too far thrown back to see from his front. Sakura could only let lone tears make their way down her cheek, her face bowed in shame and pity. Frieza flinched and turned around fully, facing her; A large redish, purple bruise carved onto his ple face.

She couldn't lift her face to his, she just couldn't. She said the most hurtful thing that she could do, and she loved him. She knew the feeling was mutual, but from what she displayed didn't think that mattered anymore.

Frieza held his hand out, Sakura still not moving, and wrapped it around her throat. His vice grip tightened and his neutral expression surrendered nothing. She listened for any words, but could only hope that there were atleast one to help her uinderstand his motives, his feelings, his expression, ANYTHING!

Her heart skipped a beat when Frieza pulled her closer, his breath upon her neck and his hand still tightly molded with her neck. He leaned in her ear, and whispered words she never knew she woul ever hear from him.

"Do you truly want me to live up to my sterotype?", he asked, his hand leaving neck, but forming an energy blast and holding inches from her back where her heart was sat, beating in rhythmytic sequences. "Do you truly want me to be a murder!", his voice took a cold, hard edge causing her to shiver.

She put her arms around his back and buried her cheek in the crook of his chest and shoulder. She smiled, realization dropping down upon her like a ton of bricks. She came up with her answer as quickly as she thought it up.

"Frieza. I made a wish, that if I was to die. I wanted to die in your arms, and your alone".

* * *

**That was a bit difficult, but I got it down. I'm so evil! First I make you wait about 2/3 moths for another chapter, than I leave an cruel cliffhanger. I'm so mean sometimes! Reviews wanted, flames ignored, and helpful critsism needed!**


	8. The Last Decision of Life

**I'm sorry this might seem short, but I have a sort of writers block. Yes, the next chapter of_ Changlings, and Androids, and Cute Guys Oh My!_ Will be up soon. But I just can't write what Cell would say times like the one I'm writing. If that made sense or not. Well enjoy this next chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger! I was on one of my evil days.  
_

* * *

_ **

_The Last Decision of Life  
By Akaida Felin'jin_

The ball in Frieza's hand unitentionally dessipated, his face a mask of shock and fear. His hand started to tremble, but he laid it on the small of her back. If anyone were to see them, they would almost say their cute together. Well, anyone besides Vegeta.

Frieza whispered what he heard in his mind, _She would die in my arms? If I so wished it?_ His breath hithed in his throat, but gulped down the ball of confusion and fear back down his throat where it belonged. He felt something sting his cheek, but knew before he even checked it, that it was a tear. He smiled, _I'm actually crying. How touching._

Sakura could feel his hand on her back, but no searing pain of an energy blast by her heart. Her confusion spread to the point where she lifted her head to his face. Only to melt in the sweetness of his kiss. Her eys were wide, but as realization sunk in, she just closed her eyes in bliss, forgetting everything but Frieza.

Frieza smirked inwardly at her weakness to his gestures. He knew she would melt in his affection, but not this well. He deepened the kiss, wanting more but was interupted when she pulled away.

"No, I will not let it happen again Frieza! You must promise me on your _honor_ as an Ice'jin that you will not fight Goku!", tears were in her eyes, but she stood strong. She wasn't going to back down from her mission, just because Frieza wanted to give her a reminder of yesterday.

Frieza growled, "I will not beck down! He's a worthless Saiyan with a brat that must die!", he turned to show a cold shoulder toward her, Kold family tradition, showing that what was said is said and nothing could change that.

Sakura growled, "I am an Ice'jin as well! If your just going to fight him and die, then go on ahead fine by me! But I'm leaving! Expect to never see me again", she turned and flew off, all she had to do was count to 3 before he was infront of her blocking her path.

"I'm not letting you leave. Not until my other objective is complete," his voice insisted cold and throatily. She never said this side of him before so, in instinct, she wanted to know what was happening.

"What are you talking about? Other objective! Frieza, what do you mean?", she shouted trying to go the other way, Frieza fazing there as well. She jumped down to the ground, Frieza eyes following her.

As she ran to one side of the island she landed on, her speed, remarkable, Frieza fazed there as well, loving the fear in her eyes. She was afraid of this Frieza, he wasn't like this before. It was as if he was going to ra. . No! "Frieza, No! This is not like you!", her cries fell on deaf ears as he slowly stalked towards her, making her take a step back each step he took toward her.

Frieza laugh cruely, his thoughts numbed, and his inctincts took over his body. He was a true Ice'jin, with no thought as the season told it's tale through out the Universe in Frieza this very moment. His tail whipped through air, a mind of it's own showing it'self. His eyes glowed red, not just his pupil. His muscles and his face seemed to shape into a seduction type of lust.

In Sakura's attempt to free herself from her fear and Frieza, her back it against the rock of some sort, making Sakura turn he head toward the wall she was behind. Frieza took that second to faze infront of her, taking her into his arms and clamping his teeth upon her neck.

She made a sound of fright and pain, but what she didn't count on was pleasure.((A/N: Sorry, no lemon in this chapter. But I could use help to make one!))Frieza suckled her neck, her sweet blood pouring into his mouth like wine. He was so into her blood, that he didn't realize his hands taking a mind of their own as well.

She shuddered under his touch, her tail swaying slightly. Her eyes widened as Frieza smoothed his hand through the fur of her cat tail. His masterful fingers rubbing the base of her tail, and causing sensations to shoot up her spine. Her tail wrapped around his hand, and her moans of reluctant pleasure ringing like music to his ears.

He licked up her neck, placing rough kisses on her jaw line and melting into her mouth. His tail lunged and wrapped around her waist like a snake pulling her to him their pelvises crashing together. She moaned and purred, unable to keep the skyrocket of pleasure from pulsating through out her body.

He pulled away form her mouth, and licked her ear and chuckling. "Do you like this?", he spoke in a husky voice, sending shivers down her spine. "I can give you more, if you would but ask", his gently nibbled on her ear, his hand accending and his mouth decending from her ear so he could place kissing upon her tail, nibbling and biting here and there.

Sakura was numb from pleasure, her mind could only think of Frieza. But as she saw what could happen to him, she let a tear fall but formed a blast to knock him away into the rock. She fell to her knees gasping, trying to recover from her lover's petting.((Thank you Draguna!))

Frieza destroyed the rock, his eyes red from anger. "What's the meaning of this?", he growled, his hand clenched. "That hurt! I thought that would accept my invitation, but since you didn't. .", his eyes went back to it's original stature, but his pupils, a deeper red. His mouth an evil grin, "Then I will have to either take you by force!. . .Or kill you."

She looked up, and saw him standing with his chest swelled with dominance and pride. She frowled, _There's that damn pride again! Is that all he was ever taught!_ She hissd, throwing her hands up. "If I can't save you now, then I can't ever help you!", she screamed, ending it with a Solar Flare.

She huffed, still in a high, and flew off while he was struggling with his vision. "I'm sory, but if you won't accept my offer then I'll have shove it down your throt the hard way!", she powered up, a trail of purple and red left behind as she was off to find the others.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but I have a writer's block on this one now as well. I'll need your help. Plus I got this one in a dream and I didn't want to wkae up! XD! Just follow the instruction on chapter 7 to give me your ideas! Reviews appreciated,. Flames ignored, Helpful Critcism needed, and Lonely Frieza's will be attack by kisses! XD!**


End file.
